


Just This Once

by llupin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Wedding Night, not really sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llupin/pseuds/llupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is feeling lonely at his best friends wedding, and turns to his enemy for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Just this once.

That had been the agreement, the one sentence they had both repeated several times as they pushed one another into walls, tearing at each others clothes, sharing the occasional, desperate kiss that felt more like a sharp bite, similar to the raven's callous words he often hissed whilst wearing a malicious grin.

It was easier to not think about that night; the details were foggier than a cold winters morning, and trying to recall how they had ended up smashing through the hotel room door with Shizuo's fingers locked firmly around Izaya's hips was too embarrassing to think about. 

It had started so innocently. 

Shizuo had timed his escape perfectly, sneaking out the back of the marquee whilst his friends were distracted for a tactical cigarette. The wedding had been lovely, really, and seeing his friends so happy together was wonderful, but it had been a long day, and Shizuo was just about done with socialising.

He needed sometime to recharge. 

The constant stream of alcohol that he had been drinking since noon had long taken it's hold on him, numbing his senses and making it difficult to walk. The blond stumbled around in the dark field around the marquee whilst his fingers fished in the pockets of his suit for his lighter. 

“Ah, if it isn't my favourite monster.”

Shizuo jumped, startled by the sudden voice. He didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to, but he couldn't help but pray he would be met with the caring smile of a friend when he turned on the heels of his feet to face the newcomer. 

“Favourite?”

“It's not a compliment,” Izaya said with a smile too sweet for his words. 

“Should have known. What the hell do you want?” Shizuo grunted, sticking a cigarette between his lips and attempting to light it, sparking the lighter a fair few times before finally making a successful attempt. 

“It's a nice night, isn't it?”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“I didn't want to.” 

Shizuo grunted again, taking a long drag on his cigarette before dropping it on the ground, his drunken mind finding it difficult to coordinate his fingers properly. He stared at the ground wearing a forlorn expression, his lips slightly parted.

“Perhaps Shizu-chan has had one too many drinks,” Izaya laughed, using the sole of his shoe to stamp the cigarette out.

“Not enough to put up with you,” Shizuo put his finger to Izaya's forehead and pushed him.

The raven stumbled backwards with a hiss of pain and brought a hand to his head.

“ _Please_ remember that some of us are little more delicate than monsters like you!” Izaya muttered through his teeth, his head throbbed from the pressure. 

Shizuo said nothing, he was giving his full concentration to his second cigarette, this time being extra careful not to drop it; he only had a couple left and he hated being wasteful. Izaya kicked out at Shizuo's shin, irritated that the blond had ignored him. 

“He didn't even feel it...” Izaya muttered when Shizuo didn't react. 

“Here, flea,” Shizuo pushed a bottle of beer he had been carrying towards Izaya, pressing the cold glass to Izaya's stomach. “Get drunk and shut up.”

“I don't like beer,” Izaya sniffed, but that only stirred the blond on, he pressed the bottle harder into Izaya's abdomen, “fine!”

Izaya took a swig, hoping the cocktails he had been drinking would mask the bitter taste of the beer. They did not. Izaya grimaced and handed the bottle back to Shizuo, who had since taken a seat in the dewy grass, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“You're going to get your suit wet.” Izaya said, but once again, Shizuo ignored him.

For a while they were silent, Shizuo could feel the dew seeping through his pants, but he wasn't about to admit that Izaya had been right. It wasn't as though it was an expensive suit anyway, and he was going to have it laundered the next morning. 

It was clear, however, that Izaya's suit was expensive, no doubt a designer brand by the looks of it. It was clear that the flea had gone all out when Shinra had asked him to be best man. 

“Nice suit. Looks good.”

Izaya's eyebrows raised, “such a flirt, Shizu-chan!”

“Don't make me sick, I'm not flirting,” Shizuo sighed. 

“Well, in any case, I'm glad to hear somebody appreciates my fine tastes, it was far too expensive to be ignored. Yours is good too, it's nice to see you making an effort for once.”

“Glad you approve, was gonna wear it to your funeral.”

“You'd come to my funeral? I'm touched!” Izaya placed a hand over his heart mockingly.

“Yeah, just so I could punch you in the face one last time before they buried you.” Shizuo smirked but Izaya doubted that these words were a joke.

The smoke from Shizuo's cigarette rose in billows around them, the smell was somehow comforting to Izaya, reminding him of days when life was so much simpler. It had been a very strange day. To think that Shinra was actually a married man now made Izaya feel uneasy, though he couldn't put his finger on exactly why that was. It seemed absurd to think that it could be because Izaya was jealous that Shinra had found somebody who loved him in return, despite how much of a freak he was. 

Honestly, the thought had been troubling the informant all day. How had Shinra found somebody to love him? Izaya had tried hard all his life, ever since he could remember, to earn the love of those around him, and yet he was still alone, without even the glimpse of a possible friend or lover on the horizon. 

Shizuo grumbled something incoherent, Izaya looked down to see the blond on his phone, typing slowly as his brain tried to give him the correct words to use. Izaya raised an eyebrow at the pathetic sight before him.

Even Shizuo had people that loved him, he was surrounded by those that adored him and cared for him, despite Shizuo always trying to push everybody away. How was it, that the two people Izaya would have considered the most unlovable, were the ones that were able to make him the most envious? 

“Hey, how is it you get people to love you so easily?” 

Shizuo merely shrugged. 

“Who were you texting just then? A friend? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“What's it to you?” Shizuo scowled, “that's none of your damn business, flea!”

“I just want to understand,” Izaya sighed, clicking his tongue at Shizuo's hostility. They fell silent, the dull drumming of the music from inside the marquee echoing around them. Izaya looked towards the tent, the lights of the disco flashing through the fine material, and he felt a familiar longing that usually he tried to block out. “Do you think you'll ever get married, Shizu-chan?”

“Dunno. I doubt there's a person alive who would want to marry me, I'm a monster, remember?” Shizuo glared at Izaya through the corner of his eye. 

“Touché. I doubt anybody would marry me either.”

Shizuo snorted, “of course they fuckin' wouldn't. Your a good for nothing louse. I still don't understand why you used to have so many girls after you in high school, were they stupid or somethin'?”

Izaya laughed quietly, fidgeting with the end of his tie. “I suppose they were, yes.”

“Well at least they all saw you for what you were and went runnin'!” Shizuo took another swig of his beer, and then offered the bottle to Izaya again, who declined it this time around. 

“You never ran though.” 

“Don't read into it,” Shizuo said, “or you'll need to get me a bucket. I just wanted to kill you and nothing more.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was something Izaya had been aware of for a very long time but never allowed himself to think on, but for as long as he'd known Shizuo, the blond had been the only constant about his life. 

Shinra had been quick to drive a wedge between them after high school, eager to devote more of his time to Celty and less to his old school friends. Kyohei had found his own group of people to hang around with, he would still stop to chat but they certainly weren't friends. The girls who had followed him around like lost puppies had since moved on to greater things, not even sparing Izaya a glance over their shoulders. 

But Shizuo, the man who readily proclaimed his everlasting hatred for Izaya at any given chance, he was still here. The only one Izaya could depend on to _always_ be around, even if it were for all the wrong reasons. 

“So why did they have to trail around after you like that?!” Shizuo still seemed angry at the thought, despite the fact what they were talking about had happened so many years ago.

“It's okay to admit you're jealous, Shizu-chan.” Izaya playfully gave a sloppy wink at the end of his sentence. 

“You look like a fuckin' idiot,” Shizuo laughed, suddenly wishing they could be drunk every time they met. At least this way it wouldn't end up with broken bones and knife wounds so deep they scarred. 

“Ever the charmer. Is that how you get all the people you flirt with into bed?” 

“I'm not flirting with you!”

“Oh? Seems to me like you were, sharing your drinks, bringing up my past lovers like that, telling me I looked good in a suit!” Izaya grinned.

“I'm just nice, I'm making conversation,” Shizuo said slowly, “jeez, has nobody ever been nice to you before?”

Izaya chose not to reply, because even a sarcastic comment wouldn't be able to cover up how sad his situation truly was. No, of course nobody had ever been nice to him before, not genuinely, but had he ever give anybody a reason to be nice to him? 

Yet here Shizuo was, after everything Izaya had subjected him to, and the guy was still gentle and kind, even to Izaya, though only whilst intoxicated it seemed. On the outside he seemed hard and angled, to strangers he was terrifying, the stories of Heiwajima Shizuo were passed around the city in whispers like the stuff of legends and fairy tales. But this Shizuo was not the Shizuo everybody swapped rumours about. Izaya couldn't tear his eyes away from this Shizuo, his golden hair shimmering like silk as the breeze blew threw it, as he absently picked at the grass, pulling the blades apart in his fingers, humming a slow melody to himself.

“How can you be so nice to me?”

“I promised Celty I wouldn't cause a scene. Things will go back to normal tomorrow.”

“Do they really have to? I thought we were having a nice talk.” Izaya sighed. 

“I'm drunk, you're drunk, we'll probably forget about it tomorrow, so who cares?” Shizuo finished his beer in one final gulp and discarded of the bottle by throwing it with all the strength his intoxicated body would allow, it was followed by the distant sound of smashing.

Izaya gazed down at Shizuo, the blond wore a content smile, he was now leaning back, his hands on the ground to prop himself up. He stared with glassy eyes at the sky above them, the clouds were few and far between that evening, allowing for a magnificent show of glittering stars and a large, bright moon. The longer Izaya watched Shizuo, the less of a mystery it all became to him. It was no wonder Shizuo had so many people that adored him, if they all saw on a regular basis, the Shizuo that Izaya was seeing right now, then Izaya wouldn't question them if they confessed their undying love for him. Shizuo was truly beautiful. 

Izaya wanted to laugh at himself and simultaneously slap himself across the face, because thinking something like that was disgusting, even when under the influence. His chest ached, he longed to feel Shizuo's soft lips on his own, if only for one night, to ease the pain of the loneliness that hung over him like a black cloud. 

But how? Shizuo would never understand, he would probably snap Izaya's neck in an instant if Izaya even tried anything. 

But what if...?

Taking a deep, shaky breath, the informant crouched to Shizuo's level, he reached out and took the cigarette from between Shizuo's lips and brought it to his own. He blew the smoke in Shizuo's face before handing it back. Shizuo squinted through the smoke, a frown on his face. 

“Indirect kiss, Shizu-chan!”

“Gross. Who's flirting now?” 

“I suppose am,” Izaya murmured, Shizuo shifted a little further away, his eyes narrowing. 

“What are you planning?” 

“Nothing. Just thinking.” 

“About kissing me?” Shizuo snorted.

“What's it to you?” Izaya repeated Shizuo's words back at him, a wide grin on his lips as he scooted across the grass closer to the blond, running a single hand slowly up the thigh of his enemy, his heart in his throat, knowing that one wrong move could cost him his life, but once Izaya had set his eyes on a prize, he had to at least try his absolute best to get what he wanted, “do you wanna try?” 

“I... er...” Shizuo swallowed hard, staring at Izaya's hand as it moved slowly towards his crotch.

“You never thought about it?”

“Never.”

“Are you thinking about it now?” Izaya lowered his voice seductively, he had used his charm so many times in the past to woo people of interest, and he knew that the excessive alcohol would surely tip the scales of luck in his favour tonight. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Um... I... no... do you?” Shizuo stammered, suddenly not sure of what he wanted, despite being so certain for the past seven years since first meeting Izaya. For all this time Shizuo had wanted nothing but to put Izaya's head through a wall, but tonight was different, tonight, _Izaya_ was different. 

Izaya removed his hand suddenly, and Shizuo almost whined at the loss of the touch. The raven stood back up and offered a hand to Shizuo. Hesitantly, Shizuo placed his hand in Izaya's and stumbled to his feet. Izaya moved closer to Shizuo, his lips inches away from Shizuo's ear, “hey... how drunk are you?” 

_Not drunk enough for this_ , Shizuo thought to himself with a wry grin, but he found his hands were giving an answer to Izaya for him as they slowly moved their way around the raven's back, pulling their chests together. 

“I'd say I'm pretty drunk...” 

“So who was your first kiss?” Izaya asked, his fingers twirling the ends of Shizuo's hair.

“Is this your idea of foreplay? Why do you wanna know that?” The blond raised an eyebrow. “Are you jealous?”

“Not at all, I was wondering who got to see you this way before me, or if there ever was anybody else,” Izaya explained as though his reasoning was obvious.

“Saw me in what way?” 

“Happy and quiet, and dressed like a gentleman.”

“Oi...” 

Izaya grinned, the tip of his tongue lolled from his mouth, he slowly dragged it along Shizuo's bottom lip in an effort to entice a kiss out of the blond.

Izaya could feel himself growing hard as his mind began to fill with impure thoughts of Shizuo, hot and bothered and groaning Izaya's name. Carefully, he tested the water by only slightly brushing his crotch against Shizuo's thigh, the friction made it difficult to stop at just one graze but he didn't want to push his luck, and he certainly didn't want to frighten Shizuo off.

“I've never kissed anybody before.” 

“With a body like that?” Izaya was a little surprised, he knew that Shizuo drove most people away with his violence and strength, but the blond was usually surrounded by so many people, they seemed to gravitate towards him, how was it that he had never been kissed even once?

Shizuo laughed, “you like my body?”

“I never said that.” Izaya retorted, but Shizuo carried on smirking.

“You might as well have. Drunk Izaya's not so smooth,” Shizuo rubbed his nose against Izaya's neck, the raven shivered beneath his touch and Shizuo was pleased with himself for evoking such a reaction so easily. 

“Honestly Shizu-chan, just kiss me already,” Izaya demanded. 

Shizuo didn't like to be told what to do, but he couldn't hold back much longer anyway. Holding Izaya steady Shizuo brought their lips together for the first time, but just for a peck, and promptly broke apart. They looked at one another, there was a beat of silence, both of them becoming hyper-aware of the strange situation that they had found themselves in, neither of them entirely sure how they had arrived here.

“We just kissed.”

“A little,” Izaya agreed. 

“I liked it. Is that weird? Fuck that's weird, isn't it? Shit, oh fuck... I need to sit down...” 

“Well...” Izaya spoke slowly, catching the bottom of Shizuo's chin with his finger and forcing the blond to look at him, “we're really drunk, so whatever we do now we can't be held accountable for.”

“Yeah...”

“How about just this once?” Izaya murmured, “for curiosities sake.”

“Just this once? Huh, I think... that sounds good..” 

-x-

 

Truth be told, despite their talk beneath the stars that could have suggested different, there had been nothing even remotely romantic about their encounter, though honestly neither of them would have expected it to be. 

“Shut your damn mouth!” Shizuo had growled, countless times as Izaya couldn't seem to hold his tongue even during sex.

“Now Shizu-chan, is that anyway to talk to your lover?”

“I said shut up!”

Lover. What a disgusting word, and it was certainly no way to describe what Orihara Izaya was to Heiwajima Shizuo. 

It even sounded wrong coming from Izaya's lips, what did the flea know about love anyway? Other than his so-called love for humanity, had he ever really loved a single thing on this earth? Shizuo doubted it. 

Shizuo used one hand to roughly push Izaya's shoulder and the raven fell to the bed with a thump. Usually Izaya would have dodged a move like that, or gotten pissed that Shizuo thought he had the right to even lay a finger on him, but Izaya had only one thing on his mind at that moment. 

Fumbling only slightly, Shizuo kicked off his shoes and carefully crawled onto the bed, on top of Izaya, and before Izaya could open his mouth again to piss Shizuo off even more, the blond kissed him. 

The kissing was sloppy and messy, Shizuo could have sworn he heard Izaya tut once or twice but this only stirred the blond on. Anything that annoyed Izaya was definitely worth his maximum effort. 

There were times when Izaya had tried to turn the tables, attempting to manipulate Shizuo into switching their roles, but there was no way in hell Shizuo would be bottom to a louse. Evidently neither of them deemed the other worthy enough to top, but Shizuo was a lot stronger than Izaya, and he wasn't about to change his mind.

“We do it my way or we don't do it at all,” Shizuo said with a shrug.

Izaya pouted, his eyes narrowing, his vision hazy thanks to the mix of cocktails and shots he had consumed over the last couple of hours. Shizuo was no better, swaying slightly as he sat with his hands on either side of Izaya on the mattress, his lids hooded over his whiskey coloured eyes. 

Just as he was ready to stand up and let Izaya go, thinking that the raven had had had second thoughts, Izaya raised his legs and curled them around Shizuo's back. Shizuo swallowed hard and looked back down at Izaya, who cocked one eyebrow and smirked. 

“Your way it is, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo felt anxious suddenly, he'd known from the moment Izaya had rested his hand on his thigh in the quiet area behind the marquee, he knew exactly where they would end up that night, and what they would be doing, as disgusting as it felt to admit that even to himself. But until right at that moment it hadn't felt real. Shizuo hadn't given much thought to the sex that would follow all the kissing, grabbing and biting, he had been so focused on the here and now, lost in the pleasure, lost in Izaya, that what came after had not occurred to him for a second.

Whilst Shizuo was lost in his own thoughts of sudden doubt and feelings of unease Izaya had already removed his own suit jacket, dropping it over the side of the bed into a crumpled heap on the floor. Next, Shizuo watched as Izaya's fingers moved to the knot of his tie. 

“Wait,” Shizuo murmured, putting his hand on top of Izaya's.

“What?”

“Don't take it off...”

“Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now?” Izaya sighed, scowling at Shizuo.

“N-no. It's just... uh...”

“Oh.” Izaya smirked as the truth dawned on him, “you _really_ like my suit. Is that what you meant earlier? Ah, Shizu-chan, I never knew you were a man of such classy tastes.”

“There's a lot you don't know about me.”

Doing as he was told Izaya left his shirt and tie alone, with a single finger he lightly traced down Shizuo's torso, hovering teasingly just above his crotch. 

“Well personally I like the people who fuck me to be naked.” 

Shizuo's jaw clenched, being naked in front of Izaya was not, and never had been, on a list of things he wanted to do. Honestly he wouldn't have been comfortable with anybody seeing him naked, let alone the man who would probably tease him about it for the rest of his days. The grin on Izaya's lips was a vile mix between amusement and anticipation, and if there were in any other time or place Shizuo would have punched Izaya right on the nose.

“Do you get off to pissing people off or somethin'?”

“Hey, I'm letting you fuck me, and I'm keeping my best shirt on for you. Come on, Shizu-chan, be fair, do something for me,” Izaya pouted, arching his back so his lips were inches from Shizuo's. 

The tip of Izaya's tongue licked over Shizuo's bottom lip, slow and soft, his carmine eyes boring intensely into Shizuo's, challenging the blond. Izaya wiggled his eyebrows, a quiet cackle hissing through his teeth as he watched Shizuo battle with his mind. A shudder ran down Shizuo's spine as Izaya breathed against his neck, the smell of alcohol so strong Shizuo could almost taste it. 

“U-udress me then.” He stammered, trying his best to keep his cool.

“Gladly,” Izaya breathed, his fingers getting to work on Shizuo's belt without missing a beat. 

In seconds, Shizuo was wearing nothing but an unbuttoned shirt and his underwear, which were leaving nothing to the imagination. Izaya lay back and admired his handiwork, his eyes travelling over every inch of Shizuo's glowing skin, hovering for a few seconds over the bulge in Shizuo's underwear.

“You look... nice.” 

“Was that your first ever compliment or somethin'? It wasn't a good one.”

“Shut up, Shizu-chan. I'm just not used to be giving _you_ compliments. Ugh but I am so glad we got drunk,” Izaya whispered, licking his lips at the sight before him, his body aching with lust. 

“Ugh, let's stop talking before I sober up and change my mind.”

They began roughly kissing once more, Shizuo felt Izaya's palm rubbing his erection through the thin material of his boxers. For a while Shizuo tried to mask his groans but the longer Izaya created friction the harder it became to keep quiet. 

“Ah... ha... fu-fuck,” Shizuo grunted as Izaya's fingers fought their way through the elastic waistband and took hold of his cock. 

“There it is,” Izaya chuckled, “you moan like a monster, just as I always thought.”

“Always?” 

Izaya's expression faltered, for a moment Shizuo could have sworn he saw a flash of embarrassment on his features, but the raven was quick to fix this. 

“Oops,” he murmured with a wide smile, beginning to move his hand up and down Shizuo's shaft. “Does that surprise you?”

Shizuo could barely focus on Izaya's words through the pleasure and the alcohol, but slowly the words began to sink in. 

Izaya had thought about this, Izaya had thought about this in enough detail to consider what sort of noises Shizuo would make when being pleasured. Had Izaya fantasised about this moment? Was this all apart of a plan?

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“You're a fucking pervert, aren't you?” Shizuo growled, unable to stop himself from moving his hips against Izaya's hands for extra friction. “Don't tell me you like me.”

“Don't be disgusting, I don't like you at all. But you're hot, and I'm interested,” Izaya spoke easily, as though this was a normal, every day conversation to be having with his sworn enemy. “Aren't you... just a teensy bit curious too, Shizu-chan?”

“I'm interested in fucking you tonight.” 

“Charming.”

“Just this once,” Shizuo hissed.

“Just this once, Shizu-chan.” 

-x-

Izaya did not stick around to cuddle or talk after they were finished. He pulled his pants back on and retrieved his suit jacket from the floor, shaking out the creases before flinging it over his shoulder. 

“Well, that was... different.” 

Shizuo blinked hazily, fighting his fatigue with all he had. The compilation of a few too many drinks and the greatest orgasm he'd had in a long time was making falling asleep on top of the sheets, completely naked, a very appealing notion.

“It was good.” 

Izaya laughed, leaning close enough to Shizuo to pat his blond hair. Their eyes locked and for a moment Shizuo thought Izaya would kiss him again, his heart skipped a beat, the tension building. Shizuo could not be sure exactly what it was he wanted, he couldn't be sure what he would do if Izaya did decide to kiss him, but he did know he yearned to taste Izaya again, even if it was just once more.

“I should be going. Hopefully I wont run into anybody, I think me sneaking out of your room in the middle of the night might raise questions. They'll probably think I murdered you.” Izaya laughed again but this time he sounded bitter. 

“Yeah... probably.” 

Izaya lingered for a moment, as though there were words on the tip of his tongue but he was unsure of whether to say them out loud. Shizuo tensed, waiting. But then he was gone, closing the door quietly behind himself, and the sudden silence in the room immediately felt painfully loud. Shizuo relaxed, and let out a heavy sigh as the reality of what just happened crashed into him like a bus, just as painfully, just as shocking.

_What the fuck just happened here?_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut, sorry orz
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, it's just a silly idea I discussed with a friend and ended up writing!


End file.
